


Carry Me

by Hauntedflamingo



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-12 14:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hauntedflamingo/pseuds/Hauntedflamingo
Summary: You are too tired from all these missions!





	Carry Me

You step out of the hotel into the morning sun. Eggsy is by your side, with the bags in his hands. Immediately, you walk down the stairs, turning left hoping to find a restaurant. 

“Where are you going?” Eggsy asks. “The plane is this way.” Pointing the opposite direction.

You stop in your tracks, turning to face Eggsy, who was now standing at the bottom of the stairs. “I need soda or coffee. Something with caffeine in it. I am so tired” you whine. You had three missions back-to-back. Fortunately, Eggsy joined you for the last mission which you two had just completed.

“Come here.” Eggsy says. “Merlin is waiting for us.” 

Dragging your feet, you slowly make your way back to him, leaning against his chest.

“You can sleep on the plane. Take your bag” You snatch it from his grasp. “Now what?” You snap, starting to get irritated at your boyfriend. He grabs your hips lifting you up, draping you over his shoulder and starts walking. 

“Thanks, baby.” You start to laugh. 

“Anything for you. Maybe you can ask for a week off to sleep.”

“Yeah right.” you scoff. I need a year.”

A few minutes later…

“Sorry I got mad at you.”

“Don’t worry about it.” He pats your butt.


End file.
